Grant (Station 19)
Grant is the ex-boyfriend of Travis Montgomery. History Helping Edith Grant takes care of his grandmother, Edith. When she started having tremors and falling often, Edith chose not to tell Grant about it because she didn't want him to worry. However, when Travis was checking on Edith while Grant was visiting, he told Grant that she needed to see a doctor very soon. ("Reignited") Re-Meeting Travis Grant saw Travis again at a yoga place. Grant gave Travis his number, but Travis didn't use it. They were both lured to Edith's apartment under false pretenses, where she tried to set them up. Travis told Grant he was interested in seeing him again, but when Grant tried to make plans, Travis just said he'd be in touch. The next morning, Grant came to the station. Travis told him he doesn't date, but then Grant laid out his plans for their first few dates and Travis agreed to get breakfast. ("Let It Burn") Breakfast Grant made Travis the promised breakfast, eggs cooked in a jar, which he promised would be the best thing Travis ever tasted. After tasting the eggs, Travis agreed. ("Hot Box") Visiting the Station Grant went shopping with Travis one morning before work and helped him bring the groceries into the station. While he was there, Travis learned he'd made plans with Maya and Vic to do aerial yoga. Travis thought it was strange that they were making plans and walked Grant out. Grant said he didn't want Travis playing games and if he needed to go slower, that was okay. ("Not Your Hero") Travis's Recovery Grant came to the hospital when he learned that Travis has been taken there. They wouldn't tell him anything at the desk because he wasn't family, but Ben and Vic filled him in on Travis's condition. He was confused about Travis having been left alone and angry when he learned that Ben had left him. He waited with Ben and Vic for news about Travis. Travis ultimately made it through his surgery and Grant took care of him as he recovered. ("No Recovery") After six weeks, Travis was ready to try to go back to work, but Grant wanted him to ask for more time off. Travis went into work one day to talk to Sullivan about that, but got caught up in helping in the search for Max and felt he was ready to step back into work. Grant was upset by this, but Travis reassured him that it was the right decision. ("Under the Surface") Investor Meeting Grant had a meeting with a restaurant investor. He needed the dry cleaning that Travis had picked up for him, which Travis accidentally left at the fire station, so Grant said he'd pick it up during his break. When he arrived, he met Sullivan and was surprised by how attractive he was. ("Do a Little Harm...") Friendsgiving When the restaurant where Grant works decided to stay closed during the windstorm, Grant ended up going to Friendsgiving with Travis. When he arrived, he was enlisted to help with the cooking. After the team was called away, he helped Greg, Ryan, and Pruitt move the meal to the station. While the team was gone on a call, they finished the meal and player poker while they waited for their return. When the team returned, they sat down to eat. ("Weather the Storm") Grant expressed his desire to leave the station after Friendsgiving was over, but couldn't because it was still stormy outside. When conditions improved, Travis told him he could leave. Before he left, they got into a fight and decided to end their relationship, because they wanted different things. ("Crash and Burn") Relationships Romantic He started seeing Travis after his grandmother set them up. ("Let It Burn") Travis told Grant they they'd have to go very, very slow for him to ease back into dating. Grant was okay with that, but after a difficult shift, Travis went to Grant, kissed him, and told him he didn't want a slow burn. ("Hot Box") When Travis was injured in the skyscraper fire, Grant took care of him during his recovery. ("No Recovery") Due to Travis being injured, they skipped over a lot of the early courtship, including having sex. To combat this, Travis wore part of his fire uniform and seduced Grant. ("Do a Little Harm...") During Friendsgiving, things became awkward when Greg assumed Grant and Travis were married after seeing Travis's ring and Grant denied it quickly and emphatically. This worried Travis, who asked Grant about it at the end of the day. Grant revealed that he didn't want to get married. ("Weather the Storm") Travis tried to talk to Grant about this, but they ended up having sex instead. Later, when Travis was left behind to look after Jack, who then ran away, they talked again. Travis said he wanted to get married again, as he had enjoyed being married. They argued over it and Travis called him Michael during the argument, so they both agreed it wasn't working and parted ways. ("Crash and Burn") Familial He takes care of his grandmother. His grandfather died of Parkinson's. ("Reignited") Career He teaches yoga. He was also recently promoted to line cook at his restaurant. ("Let It Burn") Gallery Episodic S191x04Grant.png|Reignited S191x07Grant.png|Let It Burn S191x09Grant.png|Hot Box S191x10Grant.png|Not Your Hero S192x01Grant.png|No Recovery S192x02Grant.png|Under the Surface S192x05Grant.png|Do a Little Harm... S192x07Grant.png|Weather the Storm S192x08Grant.png|Crash and Burn Episode Stills S191x10-3.jpg S191x10-6.jpg S191x10-7.jpg S191x10-19.jpg S192x07-31.jpg S192x07-36.jpg S192x07-39.jpg S192x07-48.jpg S192x07-49.jpg S192x07-50.jpg S192x07-51.jpg S192x07-52.jpg S192x07-55.jpg S192x07-56.jpg S192x07-57.jpg S192x07-58.jpg S192x07-59.jpg S192x07-63.jpg S192x07-65.jpg S192x07-66.jpg S192x07-67.jpg S192x07-68.jpg S192x07-69.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters